1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to energy generation, and particularly to a carbon-free gas turbine that minimizes carbon dioxide exhaust into the environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A turbine (sometimes also referred to as “a combustion turbine”), is an engine that extracts energy from a fluid, such as steam, hot air, combustion products, or water, and converts fluid energy into mechanical energy by impact on the blades of a rotor. When combustion gases are used, the gas turbine typically includes an upstream compressor coupled to a downstream turbine, with a combustion chamber therebetween. Energy is added to the gas stream in the combustor, where air is mixed with fuel and ignited. Combustion increases the temperature, velocity and volume of the gas flow. This is directed through a nozzle over the turbine's blades, spinning the turbine and powering the compressor.
Energy is extracted in the form of shaft power, compressed air and thrust, in any combination, and used to power aircraft, trains, ships, generators, and the like. Such conventional combustion sources of mechanical power have been adapted to a wide variety of fields. However, despite their myriad uses, gas turbines typically produce great quantities of exhaust, particularly due to their primary reliance upon the combustion of fossil fuels. It would be desirable to provide the great adaptability, and relative simplicity, of the gas turbine without the production of environmentally harmful exhaust products.
Thus, a carbon-free gas turbine solving the aforementioned problems is desired.